Taranktobloon
Typically not a bloon fusion, the Taranktobloon (Tarantius Bloon in english translated from Taraktan) is well, a Blue/Red/White-Color Scheme bloon with half the speed of a Pink Bloon, it has 500,002,015 (The age of Tat T. Tatian) 50,000 HP and 50 AD, well, it appears on Round 250 instead of all of the crazy bloon and blimps spawning on the Black Void and the White Void, Heat-based and Ice-based towers deal only 1/4th of damage to this bloon because it is an Elemental Bloon (A common trait among... nevermind... do not want to spoil it) Attacks Wrantopher-husayro Not sure what it means to most conceptors, because it is in Tarkatan Language, on to it, it will turn blue and attacks every single mechanical tower the player has, dealing 20-50 HP, also disabling it for 7 seconds, does not work against ToTMGs, Shield Generators and electric towers (Back to sender!) Aysland-rushkaphent Tarkatan Language written with English Alphabet, well, it freezes all of your towers for 7.2 seconds and each second deals 2 hp of damage, heat-based towers are unaffected but loses 1 hp per second in 3.6 seconds PK FIRE! Flakorish-hupoonphletat It goes to the center of a track and shoots flames dealing 10 HP of damage to towers, heat-based are not affected, ice-based towers recieve double damage, oh yeah, the heat deals 0.5 hp of damage every 0.9 seconds, does not affect ToTMGs, but mechanical towers shoot 1.5x slower than usual Lavaras Hunpheatros Turns bright red and attacks a tower dealing 40 HP of damage, ice-based towers are instantly destroyed, heat-based recieve 10 hp of damage Antay-Eyt Destroys a tower with the number "8" on it's pop count, instantly, no worries, it will only do that once and won't do the same attack again Hasonwisapwin It spawns a BFB, a MOAB and 25 White Bloons which correspond to the color scheme Trivia * It is based off Tat T. Tatian, a 500,002,015 year old tatian on Virgo Alpha, the founder of the TCD and literally participated in the Third World War in MWD * It is also immune to wind and glue and darts deal only 1/5th of damage to the bloon itself * You can actually distract this by playing Touhou music, making it inflate and deflate to the rhythm with perfect sync and attacks will only deal 1/8 ** It also works with other japanese gaming music, except for Mother 3's "Master Porky's Theme" and "Misplaced Revenge", which makes the Taranktonloon's attacks boost by 1.7x ** the "Inflate and Deflate to the rhythm with perfect sync" may refer to the vibration from speakers and boomboxes * It is almost based off the Red/White/Blue color scheme from America, the White/Blue/Red from Russia and the Red/White/Blue color scheme from Tat T. Tatian * The "Antay-Eyt" is the only attack that appears to be Tarkatan, but translatable with the English Alphabet ** It means "Anti-Eight" if pronounced either poorly and correctly, hinting that it doesn't like the number 8 at all *** It is confirmed that there is no 8 in any of the Virgo Alpha locations and in the number, which was replaced with "7" **** Apparently, it is called "The Number that Tatians Fear" Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Elemental Bloons